EddEddy Fics
by UPlover
Summary: Just a series of oneshots between Edd and Eddy!
1. Chapter 1

"Just who do you think you are, anyway?!" Edd confronted Eddy. "Toying with me heart..! I thought you were DONE FOR!"

This may not have been the right time for an argument. It had only been a few hours since the dilemma with Eddy's brother. But, it had been twenty four hours since… their fight. And that time things escalated quite fast.

"Double Dee, I'm sorry," Eddy admitted as he sat on the side of his bed huddling his knees together. He touched his boyfriend's back who sat next to him, his face red with anger. Edd quickly stood up, pacing back and forth, his face as conflicted as ever.

This feeling was still very new to them. It was real. Overwhelming.

It was the first time Edd was seeing him. The real him. That him that he had stored behind an unwanted mask for many unwanted years.

That awful prank he thought would be the funniest scene he ever imagined took a turn for the worst yesterday. It was the worst idea ever that almost cost him a friendship.

"I wish to understand why, Eddy." Edd kept his voice to a low whisper. Eddy's parents were still here, probably listening closely, or much closer then they used to. Everything he had thought regarding Eddy was a lie. His insides squirmed, most likely from their klss.

"I wish I know why, Double Dee. That's the truth. I guess… I guess I'm just stupid."

Edd's heart completely melted. He went back and sat down with Eddy.

"Don't you ever think that about yourself." He already felt the tears coming for a long time. Now he didn't care that they were falling.

Eddy wouldn't look at him. "You're not going to leave again, are yah?"

"No!"

Eddy's eyes filled with tears too. In the past two days this was the most emotion Edd had ever seen from Eddy. It was difficult to witness, but it was something Edd needed to see. There was so much more.

"'Cause I ain't stoppin' yah. I'll only hold you back like always. You deserve better, Double Dee."

Edd took Eddy's face in his. "What I need is you."

"Really?" Eddy's eyes grew. He felt like this was all a dream.

Edd kissed him once more, each reciprocating their feelings this time. Eddy's arm hugged Edd's slim waist making Eddy squeal in delight. He never knew how much he craved that.

"I never meant to make you cry, Edd."

"I love when you say my name."

"I know." They continued to kiss putting the past behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Eddy!" Edd told eddy as he pulled him along.

"Why are we going to this again?" Eddy asked slowly following behind.

"The Peach Creek Carnival is fun, Eddy." Ed said. "All the corn dogs and games to win! Do you think they have rubber chickens?"

Edd took Eddy all around the park to the many scenic views. With time Eddy began to perk up and enjoy the rides. He even won a dart contest. There were only ginat stuffed teddy bears, much to Eddy's dismay.

"Here, you keep it." Eddy grumbled giving it to Edd.

"Oh, come now, Eddy."

"That's all they have for prizes? Where's the jawbreakers?!"

"Be grateful, Eddy. It is such a pleasure to be here. I've wanted mother and father to take me here since I was six. But, it feels more memorable to be here with you two."

Edd reached out taking Eddy's hand.

Eddy blushed at the sudden feeling of Edd's hand against his.

Today marked four moths since they'd been dating. They hadn't been able to spend much time together due to school, but they were the best few months for Eddy. He was really beginning to explore his true self.

"You want to go on the ferris wheel?" Eddy suggested.

"That's too high for me, guys." Ed whined.

"It's alright, Ed. Look they have a 'Bop the Chickens' over there."

Ed ran to the stand as Edd and Eddy boarded the ferris wheel.

They looked over the view as they got to the very top. The sun was just starting to set in the distance.

This was the first time they'd been alone. The two awkwardly looked at one another and blushed.

Out of no where the ride stopped when they were at the very top.

"Hey, what;s going on?"

"Must be a malfuction in the mechanics."

Before Eddy could complain anymore he looked out at the sights around him. He never took the time to look at the sky. He felt so high up from the world. For the first time in a while he felt like himself.

Eddy turned to Edd whose face looked so detailed from the sunset.

Edd saw him looking. He couldn't help, but giggle. "What are you looking at, Eddy?"

"How lucky I am."

Eddy reached out taking Edd's hand. Edd stared down at the rare gesture of physical affection.

"Thank you." Eddy said.

And quickly he kissed Edd upon the cheek.

Then the ferris wheel started moving again. The sun ducked beneath the land and it began to get darker.

"Kitty cats go meow?" Ed purred at his two friends.

Edd and Eddy were still holding hands. The two scoffed and laughed at Ed's remark.

"Come on, keewei head, I'm in the mood for some fried dough."


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy sat behind a rock looking out at the dark summer night sky.

What were they doing out here?

Todau had been so taxating. No, not the usual taxating when the scams go wrong, he and his friends bicker, and then spending most of the day inside his mind.

There were days when he couldn't get out of his mind. Some day he did an excellent jon hiding the hurt behind his eyes.

He wished he didn't take the path he did.

Why did he tell everyone that his brother was thid awesome person?

But, then again his mind was so jumbled having no idea what was real and what was not. Today, he smacked Edd in the eye and nearly choked him thinking that he was his brother. And before that he faked his death in quicksand thinking it would make a good laugh.

What was wrong with him. He never did that…

He'd been pushing around his friends for years.

Eddy didn't deserve friends. They hardly knew who he was. Eddy barely knew himself.

He was just this stupid, pathetic loser. Nobody liked him. That's what his brother left behind. All he was was this shadow obstructing everyone's view.

And neither did he.

"Eddy?"

Eddy jumped when a hand slipped over his shoulder.

It was only Edd.

"Jeez, sockhead, what's the deal with scaring me?"

"I'm sorry, I was worried." Edd said so softly.

"About what?" Eddy said shoving Edd's hands away.

"Well, I heard you crying? Are you okay?"

Eddy finally realized that hischeeks were wet. "I'm fine." Eddy said quickly only for more tears to roll down his cheeks.

Edd stayed near, nervously twiddling his fingers. They were never in sutations like these. Emotions weren't the kind of ting Edd and Eddy talked about, not until this moment after what events took place.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know why I'm crying." Eddy said facing his back to Edd. If he got the message he hoped he'd go away. But, it felt nice to have someone near in the darkness. That was another thing. He was such a baby for fearing something so stupid.

"I didn't mean to walk away." Edd said.

Eddy shoved his eyes shut. That's not what was protruding his mind, but now he had something new to dread upon.

"I wasn't in that right state of mind, Eddy, believe me. Whenever a person is angry or sad they say or do things they wouldn't normally do."

Eddy grunted in response. He was thankful that he turned away from Edd. The tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. Why were emotions so hard to deal with?

"It's hard for you to express emotions and I know that you're sorry. What I want to ask you is why?"

Eddy quickly shrugged. "'Cause I'm stupid."

"No you're not."

"Would you just go away?" Eddy asked letting out a sob.

Edd kept his patience. He'd been able to keep his patience for so long until today. For years he'd been trying to get inside Eddy's inner self. He knew Eddy was hiding something. There was someone fighting to come out behind those teary eyes.

"Is something else bothering you, Eddy?"

Eddy's answer was more sobs as he hid himself in his arms.

Edd wrapped his arms around Eddy, pulling his back to his chest.

Edd smashed Eddy saying nonsensical words. Even though he would't admit it, the comfort felt nice. He'd been holding his feelings back for so long.

"I forgive you, Eddy. Everything's okay."

A smile creasd along Eddy's face. At least one of his worries was put to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Think of the one thing that you've always wanted. Now find it in your mind's eye and feel it in your heart."

Eddy laughed. "You sound like a fortune cookie, Double Dee."

Edd whacked his hand against his head. "Please, Eddy, just listen to me. What is your intention going through with all these scams? It's not about the money anymore."

If Edd saw the way Eddy's face contorted it would have been a total give away. They spent their summers, even school years, scamming people. Each scam was becoming ridiculous.

"We're the entertainment of this neighborhood, sockhead." He became so good at faking smiles that it became a natural talent.

"Entertainment? Do you see the way they scrounge off of us? They act as if we're not human beings!" Edd's voice was rising with every word. The kids turned them against one another egging on their arguments. And they embarrassed them at whatever opportunity they had.

"Don't you see that's their whole way of playing, sockhead? Honestly, you need to grow a backbone." How ironic that statement was among the boy who was a total pushover.

Edd's face looked so hurt that Eddy could feel his heart break. That's all he'd been doing the entire time they each other. Eddy wanted so badly to show him the real boy who was crawling his way through life under a mask. No, Bro said himself that nobody wanted to be friends with that Eddy.

"Eddy, I don't understand how you can think this way."

"Everyone has their own way of thinkin', Double Dee. We're not all the same."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But, I'm right in saying that you need to think about your motivation in these scams. You want something more."

They stared at one another for the longest time. Edd was trying to crawl inside his mind to pick at the secrets he kept behind his eyes.

"Can you write up the prints for the latest scam, or what?"

Edd's whole face sagged. He didn't argue and went ahead with the plans.

Eddy never wanted to cry so badly in his life. Hurting his friends was the worst thing anybody could do. But, Edd was so sensitive. Imagine how he'd react to his lie. Eddy feared that one day they wouldn't be friends anymore all due to his faulty screw ups. At least he could enjoy the friendship he had while it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

"I must say I quite enjoyed myself tonight, Eddy. Oops, I mean Frankenstein Ringo Starr." Six year old Edd said to Eddy.

"Cool, uh… whatever you're supposed to be."

"Benjamin Franklin, Eddy. He discovered electricity. That's why I have the kite."

"Okay." A confused Eddy said.

They walked with bags filled with candy throughout the cul-de-sac. Eddy couldn't wait to drop this motor mouth off at his house. What a night for Ed to get sick. He broke their trick or treating streak since they were three.

Eddy's parents called Edd's parents. They only met once last year when he moved in. He begged them no saying how strange Edd was, but that didn't cut it.

"I wish I could go to school with you and Ed. I always see you playing from my upstairs window."

Oh great, Eddy thought. Was he asking to hang out with them?

"You seem like a rather smart fellow."

Eddy's eyebrows perked up. Nobody ever said that to him before. "Gee, thanks."

They almost to Edd's house. The sound of kids laughter slowly vanished in the distance. It was getting later.

"So, how come you don't go to school with us?" Eddy asked.

Eddy noticed Edd look to the ground for a few seconds. He played around with his hat for a moment. "Mother and Father don't believe public school to be right for me. But, I disagree. Children who are home schooled tend to lack social skills. And I can already feel that affecting me. I've talked your ear off tonight, haven't I, Eddy?"

Eddy smirked. "Oh, yeah. But, you're a cool kid. You know more then anyone in our whole grade."

Edd's cheeks were as red as apples. Nobody ever complimented him like that before. His parents hardly ever talked to him like that.

"Gee, thank you, Eddy."

"No problem, sockhead."

They were in front of Edd's house. The lights were on, meaning that his parents were still awake. This had been such a wonderful night. He was surprised that his parents agreed to let him go. The question was if they'd ever let him hang out again.

"Again, thank you, Eddy. It was fun."

"Yeah."

"Um, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

And they parted. They had no idea when the next time they'd meet would be, but they knew that warm feeling was a friendship blooming.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a nerd. But my favorite nerd." Eddy said to Edd as they headed out from the library after a long study session.

"You promise to study on your own for this math final, right Eddy?" Edd nagged. This math test was much harder then Edd expected. It took them half the day to get the answers all correct.

"If it'll get me faster into the summer."

Upon exiting the library Edd and Eddy admired the setting sun.

At this time in a year from now they were going to be done with high school. On to college into the adult world. There they'd have many opportunities come their way. This was their final summer to be kids.

"What say we grab a slice a pizza, Double Dee."

"Pizza sounds scrumptious."

"Hey, Double Dee?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"Thanks."

Edd smiled from the rare compliment. "You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

Edd was awake during the late hours of the night.

Eddy was staring at the moon.

Today had been a strange day. Stranger to be exact.

Kevin dared him to do so many embarrassing things just so he wouldn't tell anyone his middle name, to no avail.

Even after defending him, Eddy went and told Edd's middle name to everyone.

He only did that to get people to forget about his.

Edd was still enraged.

Eddy didn't know why he did that. It was wrong of him to do.

But, that's not what bothered Edd. It was like Eddy to do something like that.

Although he hated picking on his best friend like that, there was something else on Eddy's mind.

Kevin made Eddy do something that was way out of line.

Eddy remembered Kevin saying; 'I see you've been smitten with Double D lately.'

Why Kevin wanted to see Eddy do this was baffeling.

Eddy had no idea what to say in return. It turned out to be a dare.

Edd remembered Eddy grabbing him and being taken outside.

He felt sick to his stomach when he dragged Edd into the middle of the cul-de-sac.

Eddy wouldn't answer his question and he took both of Edd's cheeks with his hands.

The only thing going through Eddy's mind was if he were going to lose his friendship or not.

And then Eddy dipped him backwards.

He kissed Edd.

Eddy kissed him!

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

Edd remembered feeling so dazed as he stumbled backward when Eddy let him go.

After that, nobody brought up the kiss again.

Edd wanted to talk about it, but who would understand his situation?

For some reason…

Maybe it was just the late night thoughts making him think this way.

And he had no idea if he were speaking the truth right now.

But, did he really…

Was Eddy…

… Enjoy Eddy's kiss?

… Falling for a guy?

That was an absurd though.

What, was he crazy?

He was still growing up. Edd was still learning about the dating world, not like he knew a lot.

Eddy wasn't gay!

But, he did know about people of the ame gender having feelings towards one another.

Eddy's wasn't gay…

It was perfectly fine to have those kind of feelings.

Eddy wasn't…

But, was that how he felt?

Did Eddy like Edd?

There was something about the kiss that was different.

All day, he'd been wondering who he felt as certain spark when their lips touched.

When Marie Kanker kissed him, it was forceful, there was nothing to it.

That was never present when Lee Kanker captured him in a liplock.

He felt his whole body tingle when Eddy kissed him.

No, it was too absurd to think about.

Edd couldn't stop thinking about this.

He liked Nazz.

Was it something he should try to talk to his parents about?

Then again, he hadn't shown that much interest towards are lately.

Maybe it was best to keep it to himself for now.

Eddy eyed the phone.

He could talk to Eddy.

Nah, if he called Edd right now he'd be going off about how he needs his eight hours of sleep.

Eddy's sleeping, there's no way he wanted to talk about this right now.

Eddy lied back in his pillows starting to feel tired.

It was only his thoughts protruding his mind.

This was silly.

Eddy is just his friend.

But, still…

Or maybe even more.


	8. Chapter 8

"You really suck at this, don't you?" Eddy giggled in his own amusement.

After the tenth failed attempt at trying to skip a little rock across the water Edd fell to the rocky shoreline in defeat.

"I'm happy to fill in as amusement, Eddy, but I'm struggling to learn this," Edd said to Eddy as he pounded the ground with a fist, jostling rocks out of place.

"Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Science Boy. I thought skipping rocks was easy for everyone," Eddy partly joked coming down to his next to his friend.

Edd rubbed his arm. He looked away from Eddy, feeling embarrassed. "I guess I never did it on my own before. It looks so easy when they do it on TV."

Eddy snickered elbowing his friend in the side much to his discomfort. "Don't you TV and our world are totally different, Double Dee?"

"Eddy, could you please lessen the mockery?"

"Okay, stand up."

"What?" Edd's cheeks flared feeling Eddy's hands on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna show you how to skip a rock. First, find a nice flat one."

"How about this one?" Edd asked showing his finding to his friend.

Eddy looked at Edd's hand and back at his friend giving him the biggest 'are you serious' face. "Sockhead, does that rock look flat?"

"It's surface is flat. I'm sure it will skip across the water just fine."

Eddy threw the rock to the side and scouted through the sand for the flattest rock there was. This lake was popular for skipping rocks. Eddy wished Ed could have come along. When they were little they'd spend all their time betting one another who could skip the most. Still, he happy to spend time with Edd. They wanted to spend more time together to catch up with the childhoods they wasted doing those pointless scams.

"Okay, found one. Here."

"It's molded like a heart, Eddy," Edd pointed out.

"How is this a heart?"

"Look at how the top part curves in. And then the sides slant inwards as if it were a triangle."

Eddy realized how close he was to Edd's face. Why did it look so cute as Edd inspected the rock with bright eyes and smile that could light up the universe?

What? What was he thinking?

"Enough with the rockology lesson."

"Geology, Eddy," Edd corrected.

"Whatever. Here's how you hold it. Place your index finger against the edge of it," Eddy explained. Luckily that was the easiest step. Eddy was thinking he was going to have to position Edd's fingers for him.

"Now, face the water sideways, with your feet shoulder width apart," Eddy unconsciously put his hands on Edd's shoulder steadily lowering him to bend his knees.

"I didn't realize you put in some research to this, Eddy." Edd could feel his cheeks heating up. He hoped Eddy wouldn't notice.

"So, you bend your wrist back and snap it forward," Eddy continued to explain.

"Is that everything, Eddy?"

"Yeah. Get yours legs into it."

"I beg your pardon!" Edd ruined the stance to face Eddy with a rather embarrassed look.

"Chill out, Double Dee. You can't keep your legs still. Fall into the motion. Like the pitcher in baseball," Eddy explained. He was smiling trying not to laugh. He liked when Edd got all mad. Why did that make his cheeks feel warm?

"Oh, my bad." Edd turned away rather quickly trying to get back into the stance Eddy instructed him to.

As he was trying to flick the rock his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He was nervous knowing Eddy was watching. What if he messed up again? Would he let Eddy down or only cause him to laugh even more? Edd hoped for neither.

"Follow through and snap it." Edd heard his friend say. He even felt Eddy's hand touch his own in a way of reassurance.

Finally, Edd flicked the stone across the water. It made three skips leaving a perfect ring around each spot the rock touched.

"I did it!" Edd giggled.

"Good shot, sockhead." Once again Eddy was captured by Edd's look of marvel. There was something going on. Maybe it was scary but it could have been for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

"Was Shakespeare gay?"

Edd practically breathed out his respiratory system with the groan he heaved. His head collapsed in the pages of notes that had been written out but never properly developed into he and Eddy's ten page research paper.

"Eddy, what gives you that impression? We're putting together notes about how Shakespeare came about with his poetical format. Besides, Shakespeare married a woman by the name of Anne Hathaway."

"The actress? Damn she still looks good," Eddy mused.

Edd felt the urge to tare out his hair even more. "An Anne Hathaway of a different generation. She and Shakespeare were happily married. Now to get back…"

"You haven't brushed up on your facts have you?"

"What are you referring to, Eddy?" Edd asked heaving his book down on the table.

"Shakespeare write letters to some guy. His supposed happy relationship wasn't so enchanting with miss Ella Enchanted. And didn't you notice that a lot of his characters have hints of being gay?"

Edd sat in silence pondering over each character he read in the world Shakespeare created.

"That is an astute observation, Eddy. I never realized you were the reader," Edd's cheeks felt warm. Was he flattered or was it because he was embarrassed making Eddy feel ridiculous?

"Are you kidding?" Eddy eyes him. He had to lower his voice as the librarian eyed him to keep his voice down. Why did they always find time to have fun conversations in a library.

"I wrote an essay and did I whole project on seven Shakespeare plays last year. Didn't I show you that long ass essay?"

"Eddy, we're in a library."

"Your point? We're studying."

"There is no cursing."

"I don't see that rule written anywhere."

"And you must whisper," Edd said with a finger to his lip though he was laughing.

"Would you two stop," A girl whispered to them from the table next to theirs.

Edd and Eddy had a good laugh and went back to their essay. The only lesson they learned was you can get kicked out of a library from trying to hold back laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you're in my body, and I'm in your body." Edd determined as he stared at Eddy's reflection staring back at him in the mirror.

"Guess so," Eddy answered in Edd's body. It was strange to speak in Edd's high pitched voice. Was he ever going to hit puberty? Not that it was a bad thing. Edd's voice was soothing. In fact, Eddy wanted to speak more while he was in Edd's body while he had the opportunity.

"So, now what?" Eddy asked.

Edd scratched his head. It was strange not feeling his hat occupying the top of his head. That gave him another worry about this unprecedented body switch.

"We have no choice but to go about our day acting in one another's places. We'll be sure to figure this out," Edd surmised.

"One problem, Sherlock. People are gonna know somethin's up! How the heck do we act like each other?" Eddy raised up his arms.

Edd inwardly groaned. This was going to be tougher then he anticipated.

That fortune cookie had to refer to sort of important message.

"You've aimitated me before, Eddy. You'll do fine in my place. Oh dear!"

"What is it?"

"The science test is today!" Edd uttered.

Eddy grumble, rolling his eyes. "A test is the least of our worries, sockhead! How do we get out of each others bodies?"

Edd paced back and forth. "We'll have to try and make Ed and May take us back to the Chinese food restaurant. That woman obviously had something to do with the situation. And then things will be fixed and we'll make it to the dance tonight. I'm sure we'll figure things out along the way. For now, Eddy, stand up straight, I don't slouch!" Edd lectured making his own body stand tall.

" _You_ don't slouch? Uh, yeah right! Why don't you work on bein' me more! I don't talk in those big fancy schmancy words of yours!"

Edd looked at the lock. They were going to be late for school.

"We have to go, Eddy! Get dressed!"

Edd started to leave the room when Eddy called after, "Hey, when you got dressed this morning did you…" Eddy stopped himself. He looked down at Edd's onesie pajamas. He had to take it off in order to get dressed. "You know, look?"

Edd flushed, embarrassed. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. "No, I didn't. Um, please be respectful of me." His eyes darted to his own hat and then pleadingly back into Eddy's eyes.

"Same goes to you! No makin' out with anyone! Then i'll miss the party," Eddy joked.

The friends agreed. Eddy went into the bathroom. He dressed into Edd's usual attire. He was rather taken by his slim appearance. For the first time, Eddy had a slimmer body then his own. And taller. He wished his own body would capture this frame. His body didn't bother him though. It was just… nice to have a change.

Eddy eyed the black sock hat surrounding the upper part of his head.

Should he?

That was a complete violation of Edd's privacy.

He saw the scar before, only for a second. Why did he have it?

Eddy's fingers fell on the lining of Edd's hat.'

No, he couldn't.


End file.
